A Trip to Remember
by P3Halliwell1329
Summary: ALL REVISED, PLEASE REREAD(Same story different Summery)Secrets revealed...people recoverd...death in more corners then u think. It starts out just as a plan to go to the beach...but things go from better to worse...to better? read and see (All 4 sisters)
1. The Talk

Prue-14 Piper-12 Phoebe-10  
  
Summery- Prue, Piper, and Phoebe go on a trip, but they are in for a big surprise.  
  
A/N- this an AU fic and this is my first story with Prue..so forgive me if I portray her character wrong. I have not seen enough of episodes with her in it to get a good idea..but I have read enough stories to get the jest of it.by the way this is mostly dialogue but it gets better well now on to the Story!  
  
A/N- WAIT NO! hold on...ok I decided to put this in POV's. Starting off it will be in Gram's POV and you will see when the POV is changed.  
  
It was a quiet afternoon in the Halliwell manor. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are at school and Grams is at home relaxing. She was sitting in the arm chair drinking hot tea and enjoying the peace and quiet which was interrupted by the phone ringing. She strolled over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Grams asked into the phone.  
  
"Hi, is this Ms. Halliwell?" the woman nervously asked.  
  
"Yes, who is this?"  
  
"This is Mrs. Matthews, its concerning your granddaughter"  
  
Penny let out an exasperated sigh "Are you some new teacher Phoebe has? What did she do this time?"  
  
Mrs. Matthews just chuckled "No Ms. Halliwell this is not concerning Phoebe. It has to do with your youngest granddaughter"  
  
"Is this some sort of prank call?" Grams asked irritated.  
  
"No not at all Ms. Halliwell. I am." She paused trying to think of a way to explain this without freighting her. "Perhaps you remember August 2, 1977? St. Gabriel's Church?"  
  
Grams froze realizing who she was talking about. "You are her adoptive parents?"  
  
"Yes, we had looked you up. We first found Patty Halliwell listed as her mother but it said she had died, and you were the next name we saw"  
  
"Okay, but why? I mean why contact us after all these years?"  
  
"Her name is Paige, and she started having dreams about her biological mother. She told me it gave her a sense of peace and comfort. She describes it as being in a bright lit room, and her mother being dressed in a white robe. These dreams are reoccurring and in them her mother continuously tells her to go home."  
  
"How does she know it's her mother?" Grams asked, mentally noting to talk to Patty later that night.  
  
"She said she can just feel it"  
  
"Oh, well how old is she?"  
  
"She is 8 years old, I think it's a good idea for her too meet you. Just to get some questions answered"  
  
"I think it's a good idea. She also has 3 sisters; do you think she would want to meet them?"  
  
"Oh yes! She is an only child; she will be thrilled to know she has sisters. I think we should bring all of them to the beach.to you know hang out, surf, swim and just get to know each other. Does that sound alright to you?"  
  
"No, I don't want to force this on them. We have to do this gradually. I think I should bring my girls to the beach, and you bring Paige. We won't tell them bout it. Just act like it's a normal trip to the beach. Trust me they will find each other on their own"  
  
"I think it's great! So would this Sunday be good?"  
  
"Yeah that's Fine. Well I have to go; the girls would be home any minute now"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Matthews for contacting me about Paige"  
  
"It's no Problem, and please.call me Julie"  
  
"Alright Julie, thanks again, oh and you can call me Penny, by the way what is your number?"  
  
"415-264-8403"  
  
"Thanks Julie, Bye now" Penny said as she hung up the phone. She went and sat down in her arm chair to think about things. I am going to meet my granddaughter she kept thinking. The more she said it, the more unreal it seemed. She was excited yet scared at the same time. She just wanted to relax, so she decided to think about it later. She sat back in her chair and started to close her eyes but she was interrupted yet again, by the sound of her granddaughters coming in.  
  
"GRAMS!! WERE HOME!!" Penny recognized the voice as Phoebe, her youngest granddaughter.but not anymore.  
  
TBC? 


	2. News

A/N- Re-read the Prologue I had to change an important detail at the end.  
  
A/N-This is a little boring chap but bare with me here..I am currently on writers block.I have ideas for what's to happen next but they are all jumbled up right now.  
  
Chap 1  
  
Phoebe walked into the living room where Grams is resting, or at least trying too.  
  
"Hey Grams" Phoebe said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello sweetie, how was school?" Grams asked  
  
"Boring"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Stuff"  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Things"  
  
"Phoebe." Grams said sternly.  
  
"Yes?" she asked innocently. Phoebe then took a good look at her. "Are you ok Grams? You look a little flushed" Phoebe asked worriedly.  
  
"Its ok dear, you know it's the old age, where are Prue and Piper?"  
  
"Prue is out there with lover boy" she said rolling her eyes "And Piper is upstairs doing home work, you know I could never get how she is so smart"  
  
"Its called dedication and hard work, and she studies"  
  
"Well that takes up to much brain energy for my liking"  
  
"Ha ha.now you go start your homework, then you get Prue to check it"  
  
"But Grams." Phoebe whined.  
  
"GO" Grams said sternly but kindly.  
  
"Ok fine.but I don't have to like it" She grabbed her book bag and headed to her room.  
  
"That's my girl" Prue then came through the door with a jovial look on her face.  
  
"Have fun Prue?" Grams asked  
  
"Yeah" Prue answered really not paying attention; she is in her own little world. Grams just rolled her eyes, 'ah.the dreams of being young again' she thought.  
  
"Prudence, what do you say we go to the beach on Sunday?"  
  
"All of us? Together? On Sunday?"  
  
"Of course, just to have some family time, do you have plans or anything?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prue's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Actually I do' she thought. "No not at all, I think it's great" Prue said unenthusiastically. 'Now I am going to have to cancel my plans with Andy! This totally sucks! But family bonding is so important to Grams so I guess it can't hurt to give up one Sunday'. Unbeknownst to Prue this is a Sunday she is not going to forget. Grams broke Prue out of her thoughts.  
  
"Great go tell your sisters, then ask Piper is she wants to help me in the Kitchen"  
  
"Alrighty" Prue grabbed her book bag and headed upstairs. She first headed towards Phoebe's room.  
  
"Pheebs?" Prue asked while at the same time coming into the room.  
  
"There is a term called knocking sister dear" Phoebe said annoyed. She was working at her desk doing homework. Prue just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey! Remember who gave you this room.I can take it back and you can go and share a room with Piper again"  
  
"Yeah whatever" Phoebe mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing" Phoebe turned around in her chair "Now what did you come in here for?"  
  
"I just came to tell you we are going to the beach on Sunday"  
  
"But I got plans"  
  
"Tough luck chump, you have to cancel them; I am going to do that too. You know how much this Family gig means to Grams"  
  
"Yeah ok whatever, now out my room!"  
  
"I'm going.I'm going, don't get your panties in a twist" Prue said while closing the door, at the same time missing a pillow Phoebe threw at her. She peaked her head back in, and stuck out her tongue. Phoebe threw another pillow but this time she did not miss.  
  
"Watch where you're throwing those pillows missy!"  
  
"I did, that's how I hit you!" Phoebe said with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Argh! Children these days!" Prue said closing the door and walking down the hallway. Phoebe got up and rushed to the door and yelled.  
  
"I am not a kid!"  
  
"Take a long look in the mirror sister dear" Prue emphasized those last couple words as to mimic Phoebe's previous comment. Phoebe just stuck out her tongue and closed her door. Prue briskly walked to her and Piper's room. She walked in and plopped on the bed. Piper was also doing her home work; she had her books spread out all over her bed. She looked up to acknowledge Prue's presence.  
  
"Prue were you messing with our little sister?" Piper asked smirking a little.  
  
"Me? Never." Piper just chuckled "So what's up Prue?"  
  
"We are going to the beach on Sunday.for some family bonding"  
  
"Well ok, I don't have any plans. of course I never do, because I don't have any friends"  
  
"Ah sweetie." Prue went over to Piper's bed and engulfed her in a half hug "Don't worry you will make friends.you are a very sweet girl. If any one does not want to be your friend, its there loss.not yours"  
  
"Yeah I guess your right"  
  
"Course I am" a smile slowly formed on Piper's face. "Thanks Prue"  
  
"No problem.by the way Grams wants to know if you want to help with dinner"  
  
"Yeah ok, tell her I will be down in 5 minutes"  
  
"Okay" Prue headed downstairs, and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Piper will be down in 5 minutes Grams" Prue said, she sat down in a chair.  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry Prudence I have to go to Aunt Gail's, Why don't you go upstairs and start your homework" Prue was about to protest but she saw the look and Grams face and decided against it. She got up and went to her room. As soon as Grams saw Prue was upstairs she went to the phone to call Mrs. Matthews. It started to ring, and someone picked up.  
  
"Hello, Paige Matthews speaking" came a small voice from the other end. Grams was speechless, that was her granddaughter she was talking to.well listening to.  
  
"Hello?" Paige asked impatiently. She's certainly got the feistiness of a Halliwell Grams thought proudly.  
  
"Is anyone there?" Paige asked more annoyed. Grams finally found her voice.  
  
"Uh yes.sorry can I speak with Julie Matthews please?"  
  
"Yeah sure" she handed the phone to her mom.  
  
"Julie Matthews speaking"  
  
"Hello this is Penny Halliwell; I have been meaning to talk to you about some things"  
  
"Yeah sure, what's up?"  
  
"You see."  
  
TBC?? 


	3. Prophecy

A/N- U HAVE TO READ THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS AGAIN BECAUSE I REVISED THEM AGAIN!!!!!! SORRY!!!  
  
Chap 2- The Prophecy  
  
"You see." Penny looked around realizing that she cannot carry on this conversation in the house, fearing her granddaughters might overhear "Well can we meet at Golden Gate Park?"  
  
"Ok.but what for?" Julie asked hesitantly.  
  
"We need to talk about Paige and who she really is. It will make me more comfortable if you know about her.. about me"  
  
"Alright, I will meet you there in about 20 minutes"  
  
"Ok bye" Penny hung up the phone. She grabbed her coat and keys, and then went out the door. She arrived at the park to a later then she had originally planed. She drove around a bit too think about how she was going to explain it too Julie without scaring her. She walked through the park and saw a woman on a bench who was looked like she was waiting for someone. She walked up to her.  
  
"Julie?" Grams asked. Julie turned around at the sound of her name. "Penny?" she asked unsure. Grams nodded in response. "Sorry I took so long, I guess I got a little side tracked" Penny explained.  
  
"Its ok, now what did you want to tell me? It sounded important" Penny sat down and too a deep breath, bracing herself. "It's about Paige, and her sisters. You see they are not like any other girls, they are special" Julie nodded and urged her to continue. "They are witches" Grams stopped, waiting for Julie's response, but she just gave her a blank stare. She continued. "They were born witches, and are apart of a great prophecy. I never thought that it was going to be true because, we had given up Paige and I never thought that they would be together to ever fill this prophecy" Grams stopped again, to let it all sink in. Julie took a deep breath and took a couple minutes to mull over what she just heard. "So you are telling me that Paige...is a witch?" Julie asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well she is actually part witch, part whitelighter" Grams corrected.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Oh I am sorry" Grams apologized. "A whitelighter is like a guardian angel, they can heal people and they protect many other witches at one time" Julie just stared at her with a look of befuddlement.  
  
"I will explain later, right now I have to go. I just wanted you to know about her, about us" Julie nodded thankfully.  
  
"Bye Julie" Grams started to walk off towards her car "Bye" Julie waved as Grams started to drive off. Julie decided to stay at the park awhile to think over things.  
  
Meanwhile Prue was bored to death in her room. She just kept staring at the ceiling patterns, waiting for some excitement to happen. For that, she thought, might take awhile She suddenly heard a loud thump from upstairs. She shot straight up and started to walk out the door. "Where are you going?" Piper asked.  
  
"Didn't you here that thump?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?" she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"It came from the attic"  
  
"And your point would be?"  
  
"Oh shut up Piper, are you coming with me or not?"  
  
"Coming with you were?"  
  
"The attic dummy" Prue said annoyed. Piper's eyes widened. "Were not allowed up there! We'll get in trouble!" Prue rolled her eyes." Fine suit yourself, but I'm going up there" Prue headed out the room and went towards the attic.  
  
"Hey Prue! Wait up!" Piper quickly jumped off her bed and followed Prue. Phoebe heard all the commotion and stuck her head out of the door. She saw them heading towards the attic. "Awwww.I'm gonna tell Grams" Phoebe yelled down the hallway to her sisters.  
  
"Oh no your not!" Prue yelled back.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Phoebe took off running. She ran downstairs; Prue and Piper ran after her. "Grams! Grams!" Phoebe yelled. They chased Phoebe into the kitchen. "Grams isn't here," Piper said. "Then I am going to call her"  
  
"That is when you are wrong sister" Prue and Piper cornered her. Piper came on one side of the island and Prue on the other. Phoebe saw that she had no place to go, so she just gave up.  
  
"Hey no fair!" Phoebe whined. "All's fair love and war sista!" Prue replied. "Now, haven't you wondered what is in that attic of ours?" Phoebe nodded her head.  
  
"Well now is our time to find out what's in it" Piper chimed in.  
  
"But it's locked" Phoebe said.  
  
"How would you know?" Piper asked.  
  
"Let's just say my curiosity got the best of me"  
  
"Well let's just see if it is locked now," Prue suggested. They all agreed and headed to the attic. They got as far as the door, Piper tried to open it, but it was locked. "Great! Now what are we going to do?" Phoebe asked irritated. There was silence as if all they were all thinking, then an idea popped into Piper's head.  
  
"Phoebe, hand me your hair pin" Phoebe looked at Piper like she was crazy, but she ignored her. She handed the pin over.  
  
"Piper what are you going to do with that?" Prue asked. "I am going to pick the lock" Piper stated matter of factly. Prue and Phoebe had a look of astonishment on their faces as they watched Piper pick the lock. She kept at it with no luck.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" Piper asked agitated.  
  
"Maybe Grams picked-proofed it" Phoebe guessed.  
  
"Yeah, maybe, now how do we get in there" Piper asked specifically at Prue.  
  
"You think I know? Its not like we can say door unlock and it opens!" Prue responded. Much to their surprise they heard a click and the door opened.  
  
"Whoa.How'd that happen?" Phoebe asked in awe. "Who cares!?" Prue said. They proceeded to walk in the attic. It was or less cleaner then they thought it would be. While Piper and Phoebe continued to look around the room, Prue's eyes fell on the big book on the floor in the middle of them room.  
  
"Piper, Phoebe, come here!" Prue called, they scurried over to where Prue was. She pointed to the book. "This must be what I heard drop downstairs' Piper kneeled down to touch it. "It's so thick" She looked at her hand "And sort of dusty too" She wiped her hand on her pants. Phoebe bent down to pick up the book with no success. "This book is heavy, Prue come help me" Prue walked over and helped Phoebe put the book on the pedestal. "Let's see what's in the book" Phoebe said excitedly while rubbing her hands in anticipation.  
  
"Wait!" Piper yelled. She pointed to the sign on the book. "Look at the Triquetra" "Tri-what?" Phoebe asked obviously confused.  
  
"Triquetra" Piper corrected  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"It's an ancient Celtic symbol. In class we are studying the Celtic culture, and it stands for three goddesses.I can't remember their names though"  
  
"Ok so what is Grams doing with a Celtic book?" Prue asked.  
  
"If we open the damn book instead of talking we would know!" Phoebe replied impatient.  
  
"Watch your mouth" Prue scolded. Phoebe just rolled her eyes and went on to open the book. The first couple pages were blank, but then they came across a page with four women on it. It looks like they were in some sort of battlefield. The women were fighting an evil beast. The beast had horns and thorn growing out of its back; its teeth were sharp and it looks like it is dying, and the four women are killing it.  
  
"Ok.I always thought that Grams was a little strange, but now I think she is plain crazy," said Piper. Prue and Phoebe nodded in agreement. Phoebe quickly turned the page. Prue started reading "The book of Shadows" She turned another page and started to read it "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night." Piper and Phoebe joined in "The oldest of gods are invoked here; the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your power to we sisters four" They all stopped and looked at each other, wondering why it said sisters four, they shrugged it off and continued reading "We want the power give us the power" A loud thunder could be heard from outside, which was strange because their were no clouds in the sky, nor was it supposed to rain today.  
  
"Interesting" Phoebe, commented "A little freaky.but interesting"  
  
"You think that's freaky?" Piper countered. "Check this out, its says something about 3 essentials of magic" she skims the page "and blah, blah, blah.this says we have an ancestors, Melinda Warren, and she was burned at the stake"  
  
"Ewww" Phoebe said. Piper sighed in annoyance and continued, "She is a witch with three powers, Telekinesis, Premonition, and Temporal Stasis"  
  
"What do those mean?" Phoebe asked. Prue had stayed silent threw this whole thing, trying to understand it all, she was pretty freaked out about all of it; she finally decided to speak up. "Telekinesis is when you can move things with your mind, Premonition is the ability to see the past and future, and Temporal Stasis is the ability to freeze time" Prue continued reading the page. "Melinda vowed that each generation of Warrens witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters. The first three born will be known as The Charmed Ones, the fourth will be known as the keeper, she shall harness all three powers and abilities to protect people from death. Together these four sisters will be known as The Sacred Ones. They will be the most powerful witches the world will ever know"  
  
"Do you think that is us?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, there are only three of us, not four" Prue answered. Suddenly Grams came bursting in the rooms  
  
"What are you girls doing up here?" Grams roared. Piper yelped in fear and flung her hands out in the process. She looked around and her eyes fell on the door that was frozen in mid-swing.  
  
"How did I do that?" Piper asked astonished, she began to examine her hands.  
  
"What have you girls done?"  
  
TBC??? 


	4. Unfolded

Chapter 4

Paige was sitting in her 3rd grade class at St. Michael's Catholic school. The teacher was giving a lecture about the Law of Inertia. She always had a knack for science, and thought it was very interesting. What she loved more was helping people; she always had a passion for that. She always thought it was her duty to help people; last week she got an award for being the most helpful all year. Her mother and father were so proud. She kept her attention to the front of the room although it was hard. She had other things on her mind. Her thoughts kept reeling back to the woman that called yesterday. She had a tingly feeling in her stomach, when she talked to her, even though it was only a few words, she felt she knew this woman, or should know this woman. Her friend Jordann pulled her out of her thoughts . "Nice Picture Paige" Jordann commented. Paige was drawing a woman, for no particular reason." You should be listening Paige, we have a test on this tomorrow"

"Eh" she nonchalantly waved her hand "I already know this stuff, it's so easy" She continued with her drawing. The woman was standing there in a beam of white light, extending out her hands.

"Wow Paige" Jordann said a little to loudly.

" Jordann, please be quiet people in this room are actually trying to learn" Ms. Baxter scolded. Jordann nodded.

"Wow Paige" Jordann whispered this time. "Who is that" she asked.

"Its my Mom" Paige answered simply.

"But that does not look like her at all"

"I know, remember I told you I was adopted" Jordann nodded . "Well this is my real mom"

"How do you know her"

"You are just full of questions aren't you" Jordann chuckled "Yep"

"I have been having a lot of dreams about her, it was weird she kept telling me that I need to go home"

"Huh"

"Yeah I know, shh the teacher is looking at us" Paige pointed at the teacher who was giving them a disapproving glare. Jordann agreed and they both turned their attention to Ms. Baxter.

In the Underworld it is all chaos. There have been rumors that the ancient Prophecy of the 'Sacred Ones' has come true. Two powerful demons have decided they need to get rid of the threat, by getting rid of the youngest, the key to them becoming the Scared Ones. "Is the deal still on" Paul asked. "Yes, the youngest of the four will be terminated" the shadow answered. "Ok you know what to do right" "Yes, when the girl is alone I grab her then bring her here" "Good go and complete your task" The shadow started to disappear.

"Ms. Baxter" Paige raised her hand.

"Yes Paige" she answered.

"Can I go to the Bathroom"

"I don't know, can you" Paige let out a sigh. "May I go to the bathroom"

"Yes you can" Paige walked out the room, and the bathroom was not that far from her classroom. She went in, and used the last stall; she came out and started to wash her hands. Lurking behind her was the shadow; he had silently crept behind her. He was about 5 feet away from her.

She all of a sudden felt immense pain, and let out a loud scream. The scream could be heard throughout the whole school, Ms. Baxter, being her teacher, came running in. "Paige" the teacher yelled. She saw her crouched on the floor holding her head. Students started crowding the door. The shadow knew his chances of grabbing the child are futile so it just disappeared.

"Paige are you ok" Ms. Baxter asked.

"I don't know, I just got this extreme pain in my head, now its just a dull ache" The nurse came flying in, hearing the scream from all the way down the hall.

"Ms. Baxter what happened" Ms. Scott, the nurse, asked. Ms. Baxter told her what Paige had said.

"Ok, Paige sweetie would you like to come and lay down in my office" Paige nodded. She tried to get up, but failed.

"My head hurts to much" Paige groaned. Mr. Scott then just picked her up in her arms. "Ok students back to your classes" Ms. Baxter ordered. The students scattered back to their perspective classes. Ms. Scott carried Paige to her office and placed her on the couch. Paige was worn out by the whole ordeal so she went to sleep. Ms. Scott sat at her desk and called her dad to come and get her. For about 15 minutes Ms. Scott worked at her desk, then she remember she had to go get something. Seeing as Paige was fast asleep, Ms. Scott slipped out the room.

The Shadow found this as another opportunity to get the child. He, very carefully this time, crept up on the child. As soon as he got close enough to grab her she started to twist and moan loudly in pain. He quickly grabbed her and started to disappear with her, but Ms. Scott came in the room.

"Let her go" she yelled. She telekinetically threw him across the room. He slammed right into the wall. He turned around to look at her; he then scowled at her then disappeared. Paige was still writhing in pain.

"Mommy. I want my Mommy" Paige mumbled. The couch was not that large, and she was twisting and turning so much that she began to fall off the couch, but before she could hit the ground she orbed out. "Damn" Ms. Scott cursed. She herself then orbed out.


	5. Death and Discovery

Chapter 5 -Tragedy Strikes

Julie was still at the park, just sitting they're trying to swallow the information she was just told. She realized it was getting sort of late and decided to go home. She leisurely walked to her car; she wasn't in a real hurry. She had so many questions to ask Penny, she left in such a hurry she could only pencil in a mere 'bye'. She got into her car and headed home. She walked in her house and noticed the red flashing light on her answering machine signaling a new message. She pressed the play button and the voice of her husband resounded through her ears. "Julie, Ms. Scott called and told me that Paige is sick. It seemed pretty serious from the sound of her voice. I will swing by the house and pick you up, bye" the message ended.

A thousand thoughts swam through her mind, what could be wrong? She is a healthy girl; does this have anything to do with her being a witch? Her worry was a little eased because she was with Ms. Scott. Kim Scott is their next-door neighbor. She would always help with Paige, she would baby-sit her all the time. Paige absolutely adored her, and looked up to her. She started caring for her when she was 18, since she needed a job and that is also when she moved in next door to the Matthews. Being only 25 she has a lot of energy to keep up with an 8 year old. Kim was also very smart she skipped her last 2 years of college and went on to medical school. She finished medical school in 3 years, she was 23 by the time she was a certified nurse. She loved Paige, and would do anything for her, and also completely spoiled her. She came from Louisiana, had a very strong accent and a great family.

Julie patiently waited by the door for Frank. A couple minutes later she heard a horn and she pulled back the curtain of the window closest to the door and saw that it was Frank. She briskly walked to the car and got in the front seat.

"What's wrong with Paige" Julie wasted no time asking "I don't know, Kim said that she sort of collapsed in pain. Paige told her that her head was hurting. She told me that she is resting now" Julie nodded, and the drive to Paige's school was made in silence. They suddenly fell into a traffic jam. "Damn" Frank cursed as he honked his horn. "Calm down Frank, Kim has her...she will be fine until we get there" Julie soothed as she looked at her watch, it was 3:45. This was one of those times she wished they did not live so far away from the school. He decided to make a U turn and take the long way there because it did not look like the traffic was going to let up anytime soon. What he did not see was the driver speeding up to make the light. As he turned the car slammed into his sending them swerving along the street as Frank tried to gain control of the car. Unfortunately it was a residential street and they swerved right into a house that was under construction, where wires and gas pipes were all exposed, both were knocked unconscious. They slammed right into a gas pipe and minutes later their car erupted in flames; the witnesses knew they had no chance of surviving. Sirens could be heard in the back round. The policemen and fireman arrived at the scene, but they could not do anything until the flames died down and any trace of gasoline was cleared. Frank and Julie's lives were taken in that accident; there was no doubt about it. The only question is what happens to Paige?

Back to present time.

Paige had found herself on a couch. She was a little disoriented from the orb, but the pain in her head was gone except for a dull ache. Even though she did not know exactly where she was, she knew she was on something comfortable, so she decided to just stay there and rest. Her eyelids were getting heavy, she was fighting to stay awake, but it was futile, she gave in and closed her eyes. Not soon after, she heard voices.

"Grams tell us what's going on" one voice said. Paige stayed hidden behind the arm of the couch. Luckily she had a small body frame so she wasn't really noticed.

"I will dear, just have a seat in the living room" came another voice. Paige thought the voice sounded familiar so she stuck her head up a bit to look at her. She didn't recognize her from anywhere, so she just sunk back into the couch to remain hidden and continue listening.

"Ok, ok" All of them started to walk over to the living room. That was the room that Paige was in, she had heard their footsteps come closer and she started to panic. Prue was the first to walk in the room. She shot a glance at the couch, and then did a double take to make sure she was not hallucinating.

"Who are you" she asked. Paige just looked at her with a frightened expression.

"I..I.." She stammered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kim orb in. "Kimmy" She yelled as she ran across the room into her arms despite her head pain. She was so scared of all the strange people around her, and literally forgot the way Kim came in, because she was so relieved that there was someone there she knew.

"Kim" Grams asked in surprise.

"Hello Penny" Kim replied calmly as she picked Paige up to rest on her hip.

"Grams, who are they" Prue asked. "She." she pointed to Kim ".came in here in little blue slash whitish light"

"Cool" Phoebe exclaimed. She walked over to Kim and poked and looked her over. Paige and Kim exchanged glances. Then Phoebe poked her. "She's Human" Phoebe stated. She then walked back over to where Piper was standing.

"Well who are they Grams" Piper persisted.

"I think you girls need to sit down for this" Grams motioned everyone to the couch. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe sat together. Kim tried to pry Paige of her, but Paige's vice grip was not letting up. She just sat down on the couch with Paige in her lap; Paige then nestled into Kim's shoulder.

"Now." Grams clasped her hands together. "Where do we start" Grams asked no one in particular.

"The beginning would be a nice place" Prue answered. Grams just shot her a look.

"Right ok." Grams started. "Well…"


	6. Tales Told

"Right… ok" Grams started. "Well…" but Kim interrupted her.

"Let me introduce myself first" Grams showed a sign of relief and gave her a nod to continue. " I'm Kim Scott, and I have powers" Kim paused to see their reactions. They all look surprised; except for Phoebe she looked more excited. "Yall have powers too, your what we call witches"

"Wait a sec" Prue interrupted. "Aren't witches evil?

"Some are" Grams chimed in "But you all aren't" Prue nodded in response.

"You are called The Scared Ones, it was the great prophecy that said four sisters shall."

"4" Piper questioned" There are only three of us...I mean three sisters here" Grams then decided to take the floor.

"Well dear, Paige here is your sister" All four of them gasped.

"Your mother had an affair with her whitelighter after she divorced Victor, she had to give up Paige for her own protection, but she is your sister nonetheless, same father or not"

"What's a whitelighter" Prue asked.

"They are like guardian angels for witches, they can do things like heal and orb, which is a way to get from place to place in less then 2 seconds"

Paige was quiet through this whole ordeal. She didn't know what to make of it, there was so much information thrown at her. She decided to keep quiet.

Kim cleared her throat to signal to everyone she was about to talk." In the Prophecy, the first three born are known as the Charmed Ones. They are the most powerful witches ever on the side of good" Paige lifted her head from Kim's shoulder and asked"Who am I" Kim just smiled.

"You babete (bah-bet)…" using her nickname "are called the Keeper, I will explain to later, we really have to get back to school before your parents get there" Kim stood, and still Paige would not let go. She was getting ready to orb when she heard a whimper coming from Paige.

"What's wrong" Prue asked worried.

"Kimmy...Kimmy.." Paige mumbled as she held her head in pain. "I'm right here babete" Kim soothed. She looked at Grams and tried to send a silent message but it wasn't working. She finally just blurted it out.

"Go find the demon that's around Penny, you girls stay here" Grams canvassed the room with her eyes and she saw a moving shadow and then started chanting.

"Demon of the Shadows Show yourself to me I vanquish thee and thy soul Go back to hell you evil mole" A shrill scream filled came from the corner of the room. They all turned their heads to see the demon blow up into tiny black pieces and vanish into thin air.

"That is one of many demons you will encounter throughout your lives" Kim concluded. She turned her attention to Paige. "You ok babete" Paige nodded. "What happened to you was what I think is your power of sensing evil, it hurts because you can't control it yet, but you will trust me" Kim looked up"Ok we need to go, your parents are probably there already, bye yall" Kim orbed out.

"Grams, what are our powers" Phoebe asked.

"Later dear, oh and you must keep this a secret, no one must know"

"Well then you shouldn't have told Phoebe" Prue scoffed.

"Shut up" Phoebe shot back.

"Girls calm down, go get washed up, dinner will be ready in half an hour, we will discuss more of this then" The girls groaned as they went their separate ways.


	7. Why they leave me?

Chapter 7

Paige and Kim orbed to the school. They looked outside the nurse's office window to see police cars, within a couple of minutes an officer came into the office. He looked at the little girl in the woman's lap and asked. "Are you Paige Matthews?" She nodded.

His face turned grief stricken, and Paige quickly took notice.

"What's wrong mister?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but your parents are dead. They died in a car accident" HE said slowly, Paige gave him a blank stare. So, he said it again. "Honey, your parents are dead…"

"Lying is bad you know" She said getting off Kim's lap.

"I wish I were lying sweetheart, the accident happened not too long ago, the care caught on fire and…" Kim signaled him to stop, because going into details wouldn't help. Paige walked toward him slowly, then her blank face turned to rage and she started pushing him out the door screaming. "GET OUT! GET OUT! THEY ARE NOT DEAD! LYING IS BAD! LYING IS BAD!...lying is bad…its bad Kimmy it's bad…" Once she got him out the door, she crumbled on the floor in sobs mumbling "there not dead…there not dead…" Kim took no hesitation to come and comfort her, she held her tight while Paige struggled in her arms. She started rocking her back and forth kissing her temples, it was slowly calming her down. Once she got her settled she picked her small fragile body up in her arms, and carried her over to the chair and they just sat there.

The detective came back, sensing that everything was calmer now.

"We are going to need to put her in foster care…" He said this with uncertainty, knowing the girl was still raw with emotion. Paige eyes widened, and Kim felt her tense up, she quickly said. "No need, she was family she can stay with, she was adopted and just recently found her biological family…and I have a feeling they will not mind taking her in" She smirked, but Paige still looked skeptical, but at least she is a little looser and seemed more open to the idea.

"Ok then, I just need you to inform me of where she will be staying, even though they are family, we will just call this a foster home, for the sake of the paper work, because she has not been adopted" Kim nodded.

"I have the information, it's..." She was interrupted by a gut wrenching sob coming from Paige.

"Shh babete, you're going to make yourself sick now" She rubbed Paige's back and cooed in her ear. "Can I give it too you later, I really need to get her home…to her family, this is too much right now" He nodded.

"It's too much for anyone" he responded "but yeah, sure, her is my care" he reached into his back pocket to retrieve his business card. "My home number in on the back, call sometime in the next couple days" He turned around to walk out, but glanced back at Paige and said "Bye Paige, good luck", he then walked out.

Paige looked up at Kim "Kimmy?"

"Yes Paige?"

Paige looked down and asked "Why does everyone Leave me?" She looked into Kim's eyes, her innocence piercing her conscience.

"No one left you babete…" Kim started.

"TO HELL THEY DIDN'T!" Kim slapped her thigh, "Watch it" she warned

" I sorry but first my birth parents gave me up, not my other parents are dead! I tried to be a good girl, but they left me anyway! They know I was such a bad girl that no one can stand me, so they just leave?" Paige yelled as more tears tracked down her face. Kim just held her close.

"Sweetie, its was there time to go, there was nothing you can do about it, and your not a bad girl" As she was saying this, Paige was playing the hem of her skirt, somewhat taking it in. "Babete look at me" Paige kept her eyes downcast "Look Paige" She gently grabbed her chin and pulled it up so that they were eye to eye. "You are the sweetest most beautiful girl that I know, you are….and not ever were the reason your parents died or your birth parents gave you up. They both loved you so very much, you got that?" Paige nodded and rested her head on Kim's shoulder.

"She's right Paige" came voice from across the room. Kim immediately became alert, and Paige looked up startled too. "I do love you oh so very much". The figure stepped from the shadows, and Paige then recognized her as the woman from her dreams.

"Mo…Mom?" Paige stuttered.

"Yes honey it's me" "Paige grinned as she slowly got off Kim's lap.

"Patty," as her griped loosened on Paige.

Paige walked over to her cautiously and just stood there right in front of her. Her eyes were glistening with tears. Patty smiled that award winning smile.

"Mom" Paige breathed, she ran into her arms, and started crying. Patty rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her, and it worked. Then Paige lifted her head from Patty's shoulder. "Why did you give me up?"

"Oh honey, that's a long story" Patty set Paige down. "What's important is that you get back with your sisters"

"What if they don't want me? They didn't look all that happy when that old lady…I forget her name, told them that" Paige said franticly.

"I know they will, it will just take time" Patty soothed.

"Patty we have to go now, I'm going to bring her back to her house to pick up something's and then go back to the manor" Paige's eyes got wide

"I don't even know them!"

"Don't worry babe, I will be with you" Paige nodded and raised her hands to indicate she wanted to be picked up. Kim walked over and took her in her arms.

"Goodbye Mommy" Paige whispered as they orbed out. Patty smiled as they left, proud of Kim, she made a good choice.

A/N- I UPDATED! WHOO! Yeah well…confused huh? Yeah I thought so…more coming soon hopefully.


End file.
